


You’re the Man

by GayToFunction69



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Bisexuality, F/M, Gender Identity, M/M, Tadashi Loves you, Transgender Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayToFunction69/pseuds/GayToFunction69
Summary: Tadashi loves you.





	You’re the Man

Tadashi remembers seeing you on the first day of school, swinging by yourself. You were cute, with pigtails and a sparkly purple dress. Your bangs hid your eyes, and by the way you shivered at eye contact, he assumed that you were shy. He sat next to you, watching you swing and mind your own business. You turned to him, frowning and asking why everyone was staring at you. He told you that everyone was jealous of your fantastic swinging skills. 

For the first time, he sees your smile. 

The next day, Tadashi asks to be your friend. "I'll share all of my toys, and play with you anytime you want."You look at him, and smile again. As a child, he didn't know why he liked your smile. It was precious, and he wanted to make you smile all of the time. 

You two become friends that day. 

He noticed how much you hated wearing dresses, always arguing with your mom. Sometimes he sees you in a dress, and once you come out of the bathroom you're wearing a t-shirt with jeans. He doesn't mind though, he thinks you look good in anything. When your mom is there to pick you up, you rush into the bathroom. 

You come out with a dress. 

It takes a while, but your mom finally lets you wear whatever you want once you both hit elementary school. You're ten years old, walking around with a hat, shirt, and jeans. Sometimes people think you look like a boy, but Tadashi think you look good. Boy or girl. Because you're special to him. 

All of the kids make fun of you. 

Tadashi punched a kid in the face for calling you a dyke, and when he asked if you were okay you laughed. A joyless laugh that sent shivers down his spine, because he always hears your beautiful laughs. Your laugh made everyone smile, it made his heart flutter. You turn to him, smiling through the pain. He hugs you, nervous as to what you'll say. 

You tell him that the kid was right. 

He looks up the meaning of, 'Bisexuality.' When he reads it, he thinks really hard about it. When you told him that the bully was right about you, he assumed there was meaning behind it. Maybe you are bisexual, considering you blush every time a boy or girl compliments you. Tadashi thinks more, and realizes that he'll love you. Boy or girl. 

Tadashi thinks he is bisexual. 

You start to develop in middle school, breasts and all. Boys like talking to you more, and Tadashi gets extremely jealous. You stop wearing feminine clothing completely, and that's when boys stop talking to you. Tadashi feels relieved, because he wants to have you all to himself. You're everything to him, his first friend, his first crush...

Girls start talking to you. 

Tadashi saw you, with a pretty girl with long, brown hair. She is a cheerleader, and the most popular girl at school. When the girl complimented you, you simply blush and sputter out nonsense. Tadashi knew how you reacted to people you like, and he knows for a fact that you really like this girl. He tries to be happy for you, but he loves you too much. 

You two become a couple.

The last year of middle school, the girl cheats on you and leaves you for a jock. You come to Tadashi in tears, and he hates seeing you broken. He hates the girl for making you cry like this, for breaking your heart. Because if you were Tadashi's, he'd never do anything to break your heart. 

You tell him you'll never date again. 

High school, the years of self discovery. Tadashi noticed you more, and more. Your chest looked flat, and you looked more.. Male. You got a haircut too, and he can't help but blush. Because not only are you a beautiful girl, but he thinks you'd be a handsome man. He let you borrow his clothes, and he smiled because it suited you.. 

He hears that you fought with your parents again. 

You come to his doorstep in tears, telling him that your mom is sending you away to get, 'Fixed.' Tadashi wants to scoff, because he thinks you're perfect in every way possible. Nothing is wrong with you, you're just a naturally curious person. You're curious about your gender, and there is nothing wrong with that. Because Tadashi loves you no matter what. 

You kiss him that day. 

Tadashi's heart breaks when he realizes you've both lost contact in each other, and will probably never see each other again. Your mother made you leave everything behind, and that includes him. Tadashi cries every night, wishing you were here to hug him. He wishes upon a star that once you're old enough, you can leave that toxic household and continue living your life the way you want to. 

He sees a shooting star that night. 

Tadashi graduates high school, and has to watch over his little brother more. He got accepted into San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, and smiles because he will create something that'll change the future. 

Tadashi still thinks about you though. 

While Tadashi was working one day, he could hear Honey Lemon talking to a (Tall/short) figure. She was smiling at him, and he was laughing at something she said. Tadashi walks over, prepared to introduce himself. But it turns out he doesn't need to, because the tall figure turns and his eyes widen. 

"Tadashi."He says, and by the way his eyes sparkled Tadashi knew it was you. 

Tadashi cries when he sees you, because he thought he'd never see you again. But here you are, in the flesh. He notices how handsome you look, and all of the memories of you come flooding in. He always thought you were attractive, something about you just defines attractiveness. Not even a celebrity can compete with you, because to Tadashi you're practically a God of Beauty. 

You tell Tadashi that he looks handsome. 

Tadashi feels his heart flutter, because he notices how you smile at him, how you hug him, how you stare at him sometimes. He loves it when you two are together, because it feels right. Like you two were meant for each other. Tadashi wishes you felt the same way, because that kiss was years ago. He assumed that you'd get over a crush on a matter of a few years. 

He sees you talking to Hiro, and you both look nervous. 

Hiro comes out to Tadashi, telling him that he's gay and in love with some kid named Miguel. Tadashi smiles, because he knows that feeling. "I'm proud of you."Tadashi tells him, and finds out that same day that you were the one that helped Hiro feel comfortable with his sexuality. 

Tadashi falls harder for you, and wonders if you're good with kids. 

Tadashi comes into his little office one day, only to find a bouquet of red roses. There's a note next to it, and Tadashi opens it to read it. "Meet me at the Park, from your secret admirer."He blushed at the letter, but he wants it to be you. If it is some mystery person, he won't be interested. 

He goes anyway. 

He sees you, standing by a beautiful set table with plates of fresh steaks on it. You looked nervous, with your freshly cut hair, freshly shaved face, and new fancy clothes. Tadashi's heart explodes when you grab his hand, and tell him how you feel. "Since the moment you treated me like a human being, Despite knowing who I am, I knew you'd be important to me. I love you Tadashi Hamada, and I wan you to be mine forever."

He cries, and kisses you deeply.

The two of you have a lasting relationship, you rarely fought and everything seemed perfect. It was a few years later, Tadashi would be graduating college soon and he was excited to share this moment with you. When he's up there, grabbing his diploma he sees you get on one knee. "You've loved me, no matter what. You told me that no matter what gender I am, you'd still love me. You're my one and only Tadashi, so will you marry me?"

Tadashi sobs in your chest, screaming, "Yes!"As you place the ring on his finger. 

Tadashi loves you, you're everything to him. He loves the cute little moments you two have together. When you wrap your arms around his waist, kissing his neck. When you are gentle with him when you're making love. When you tell him you love him, even in the most random of moments. When you make him feel like a fucking prince. 

Tadashi always loved you, because you're you.

Tadashi remembers you as the young, beautiful girl who wore cute dresses and had her hair in a ponytail.

 

He sees you again, and now you're the handsome man that everyone wants to be with. 

 

But Tadashi loves you, no matter what gender you are.


End file.
